Projects with Muppet cast connections
Film, television, and other media productions which featured three or more on-camera actors or voice actors who have worked with the Muppets or in Creature Shop Productions. This list does not include projects with their own pages or on Minor TV Mentions and Minor Movie Mentions. 41 People *''Mad About You'' (TV series, 1992-1999) ::Andre Agassi, Ed Asner, John Astin, Richard Belzer, Garth Brooks, Mel Brooks, Pat Crawford Brown, Carol Burnett, Sid Caesar, Dan Castellaneta, Dick Clark, Ellen DeGeneres, Paul Dooley, Brad Garrett, Al Gore, Gilbert Gottfried, Kathy Griffin, Helen Hunt, Billy Joel, Arte Johnson, James Earl Jones, Richard Kind, Nathan Lane, Cyndi Lauper, Jay Leno, Jerry Lewis, Karen Maruyama, Gates McFadden, Gary Owens, Stuart Pankin, Rhea Perlman, Regis Philbin, Jon Polito, Carl Reiner, Paul Reiser, Michael Richards, Kevin Michael Richardson, Al Roker, Fred Willard, Bruce Willis, Louis Zorich 19 People *''Cheers'' (TV series, 1982-1993) ::Johnny Carson, Nancy Cartwright, Dick Cavett, John Cleese, Harry Connick Jr., Ted Danson, Corey Feldman, Harvey Fierstein, Kelsey Grammer, Arsenio Hall, Philip Baker Hall, Pat Hingle, Christopher Lloyd, Bebe Neuwirth, Rhea Perlman, Markie Post, Michael Richards, Alex Trebek, George Wendt 18 People *''Arrested Development'' (TV series, 2003-2006) ::Will Arnett, Jason Bateman, Justine Bateman, Richard Belzer, Zach Braff, Dan Castellaneta, Ron Howard, Lillian Hurst, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Liza Minnelli, Andy Richter, Martin Short, Richard Simmons, Ben Stiller, Jeffrey Tambor, Dave Thomas, Jessica Walter, Henry Winkler 17 People *''Golden Girls'' (TV series, 1985-1992) ::Paul Dooley, Harold Gould, Merv Griffin, Bob Hope, Alan King, David Leisure, Edie McClurg, Sam McMurray, Rita Moreno, Leslie Nielsen, Stuart Pankin, Jeffrey Tambor, Quentin Tarantino, Alex Trebek, Dick Van Dyke, Nancy Walker, Fred Willard 16 People *''Futurama'' (TV series, 1999-2003, 2007-present) ::Dan Castellaneta, Coolio, Snoop Dogg, John Goodman, Al Gore, Mark Hamill, Penn Jillette, Tom Kenny, Rich Little, Karen Maruyama, Leonard Nimoy, Conan O'Brien, William Shatner, Sarah Silverman, George Takei, Frank Welker *''Taxi'' (TV series, 1978-1983) ::Ted Danson, Tony Danza, Danny DeVito, Lassie, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Carol Kane, Julie Kavner, Penny Marshall, Mandy Patinkin, Rhea Perlman, Tom Selleck, Martin Short, Jeffrey Tambor, Hervé Villechaize, George Wendt 13 People *''Monk'' (TV series, 2002-present) ::Tony Shalhoub, Jason Alexander, Alice Cooper, Tim Curry, Charles Durning, Bob Gunton, Francois Klanfer, Willie Nelson, Kevin Nealon, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris, Sarah Silverman, Nicole Sullivan 12 People *''Barney Miller'' (TV series, 1975-1982) ::Roscoe Lee Browne, James Cromwell, Bruce Kirby, Linda Lavin, Steve Landesberg, Hal Linden, Christopher Lloyd, Jenny O'Hara, Stuart Pankin, Charlotte Rae, Doris Roberts, Florence Stanley *''Lou Grant'' (TV series, 1977-1982) ::Ed Asner, G.W. Bailey, Emilio Delgado, Conchata Ferrell, Michael J. Fox, Harold Gould, Margaret Hamilton, Michael Jeter, Bruce Kirby, Pat Morita, Belinda Montgomery, William Schallert 11 People *''All in the Family'' (TV series, 1971-1979) ::F. Murray Abraham, Paul Benedict, Roscoe Lee Browne, James Cromwell, David Doyle, Sherman Hemsley, Bernadette Peters, Doris Roberts, Jean Stapleton, John Stephenson, Sally Struthers *''The New Avengers'' (TV series, 1976-1977) ::Alun Armstrong, Tim Condren, Raoul Delfosse, Lindsay Duncan, Joanna Lumley, Nick Nichols, Edward Petherbridge, Deep Roy, Gordon Sterne, David Swift, Louis Zorich * The Sopranos (TV series 1999-2007) :: Lauren Bacall, Alison Bartlett, Cynthia Darlow, Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, Ben Kingsley, Bruce Kirby, Josh Pais, Judy Reyes, Steve Schirripa, Tony Sirico 10 People *''Blackadder'' (TV series, 1983-1989) ::Rowan Atkinson, Paul Brooke, Stephen Fry, Louise Gold, William Hootkins, Simon Jones, Miriam Margolyes, Big Mick, Geoffrey Palmer, Miranda Richardson *''History of the World: Part I'' (film, 1981) ::Mel Brooks, Sid Caesar, Dom DeLuise, Gregory Hines, John Hurt, Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman, Cloris Leachman, Spike Milligan, Orson Welles 9 People *''The Lion King'' (film, 1994) ::Rowan Atkinson, Matthew Broderick, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeremy Irons, James Earl Jones, Nathan Lane, Cheech Marin, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Frank Welker (plus songs by Elton John and score by Hans Zimmer). *''Remington Steele'' (TV series, 1982-1987) ::G.W. Bailey, Pierce Brosnan, Barry Dennen, William Hootkins, Frank Kelly, Bruce Kirby, John Bedford Lloyd, Doris Roberts, David Wohl 8 People *''Coneheads'' (film, 1993) ::Jason Alexander, Jane Curtin, Ellen DeGeneres, Michael McKean, Kevin Nealon, Laraine Newman, Michael Richards, Dave Thomas. Also involved, Steve Barron and Lorne Michaels. *''Herman's Head'' (TV series, 1991-1994) ::Jason Bernard, Ken Hudson Campbell, Gilbert Gottfried, Leslie Nielsen, Alaina Reed, Kevin Michael Richardson, Yeardley Smith, Lisa Waltz *''It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World'' (film, 1963) ::Jack Benny, Milton Berle, Peter Falk, Buddy Hackett, Don Knotts, Jerry Lewis, Ethel Merman, Jonathan Winters *''Nightfall'' (radio series, 1981-1984) ::Jon Granik, Gerry Parkes, Sandra Scott, Ruth Springford, John Stocker, Gordon Thomson, Hugh Webster, Ron White *''North'' (1994, film) ::Jason Alexander, Alan Arkin, Richard Belzer, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Ritter, Ben Stein, Lillias White, Bruce Willis *''Shrek the Third'' (film, 2007) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Amy Sedaris, Justin Timberlake 7 People *''Rat Race'' (film, 2001) ::Rowan Atkinson, John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg, Cuba Gooding Jr., Seth Green, Kathy Najimy, Dave Thomas *''Spaceballs'' (film, 1987) ::Mel Brooks, John Candy, Dom DeLuise, Arturo Gil, John Hurt, Rick Moranis, Joan Rivers *''This is Spinal Tap'' (film, 1984) ::Paul Benedict, Billy Crystal, Fran Drescher, Anjelica Huston, Michael McKean, Julie Payne, Fred Willard *''Shrek 2'' (film, 2004) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Joan Rivers, Jennifer Saunders 6 People *''Crush'' (film, 2001) :: Richenda Carey, Louise Gold, Andie MacDowell, David Nicholls, Bill Paterson, Imelda Staunton *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (TV series, 1961-1966) ::Dick Van Dyke, Jamie Farr, Mary Tyler Moore, Howard Morris, Carl Reiner, Don Rickles *''The King of Comedy'' (film, 1983) ::Sandra Bernhard, Victor Borge, Robert DeNiro, Jerry Lewis, Liza Minnelli, Tony Randall *''Strange Brew'' (film, 1985) ::Mel Blanc, Paul Dooley, Tom Harvey, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Thick Wilson *''Transformers'' (film, 1986) ::Casey Kasem, Leonard Nimoy, Hal Rayle, Robert Stack, Frank Welker, Orson Welles *''Where's Waldo?'' (TV series, 1991-1992) ::Townsend Coleman, Carol Channing, Brad Garrett, Michele Mariana, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker 5 People *''Bobby'' (film, 2006) ::Harry Belafonte, Heather Graham, Joshua Jackson, William H. Macy, Martin Sheen *''Clue'' (film, 1985) ::Tim Curry, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd, Michael McKean, Lesley Ann Warren (story by John Landis) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (film, 1995) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Harvey Korman, Leslie Nielsen, Avery Schreiber *''For Your Consideration'' (film, 2006) ::Holly Bonelli, Paul Dooley, Richard Kind, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''Loose Shoes'' (film, 1980) ::Buddy Hackett, Jaye P. Morgan, Gary Owens, Van Dyke Parks, Avery Schreiber *''A Mighty Wind'' (film, 2003) ::Paul Benedict, Bill Cobbs, Paul Dooley, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''Stepping Out'' (fim, 1991) ::Bill Irwin, Jane Krakowski, Andrea Martin, Liza Minnelli, Julie Walters *''Theater of Blood'' (film, 1973) ::Coral Browne, Michael Hordern, Robert Morley, Vincent Price, Diana Rigg *''To Be or Not To Be'' (film, 1983) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Christopher Lloyd *''Tootsie'' (1982, film) ::Dabney Coleman, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Dustin Hoffman, Lynne Thigpen *''Buffalo Bill and the Indians or Sitting Bull's History Lesson'' (1976, film) :: Geraldine Chaplin, Shelley Duvall, Joel Grey, Burt Lancaster, Paul Newman *''Young Frankenstein'' (film, 1974) ::Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Gene Wilder 4 People *''Around the World in Eighty Days'' (film, 1956) ::John Gielgud, Hermione Gingold, Robert Morley, Frank Sinatra *''Andy Barker P.I.'' (TV series, 2007) ::Ed Asner, Conan O'Brien, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (film, 1982) ::Dom DeLuise, Charles Durning, Jim Nabors, Dolly Parton *''Beetlejuice'' (1988 film) ::Alec Baldwin, Dick Cavett, Geena Davis, Glenn Shadix (the music of Harry Belafonte is also featured quite heavily in the film) *''Clerks'' (TV series, 2000) ::Alec Baldwin, Gilbert Gottfried, Michael McKean, Kevin Michael Richardson 3 People *''Death Wish'' (film, 1974) ::Paul Dooley, Jeff Goldblum, Sonia Manzano *''Hair'' (film, 1979) ::Nell Carter, Michael Jeter, Charlotte Rae *''Born Again'' (Stage production at The Chichester Festival Theatre, 1990) :: Jose Ferrer, William Todd Jones and Mandy Patinkin *''JoJo's Circus'' (TV, 2003- ) (see also crew connections) ::Wayne Brady, Kathie Lee Gifford, Al Roker *''Laugh...? I Nearly Paid My License Fee'' (TV Series, 1984) :: Robbie Coltrane, Louise Gold, John Sessions *''Sixteen Candles'' (film, 1984) ::Joan Cusack, Paul Dooley, Gedde Watanabe *''The Pirates Of Penzance'' (Stage production at Theatre Royal Drury Lane, 1983) :: Tim Curry, Louise Gold, and, Chris Langham *''The Pirates Of Penzance'' (film, 1982) ::Louise Gold, Kevin Kline, Linda Ronstadt; also set designer Alan Cassie *''Cabaret'' (film, 1972) ::Marisa Berenson, Joel Grey. Liza Minnelli *''Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines'' (film, 1965) ::James Fox, Gordon Jackson, Robert Morley *''Shrek'' (film, 2001) ::Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, John Lithgow *''Oh, God!'' (film, 1977) ::John Denver, George Burns, Dinah Shore *''A Kick Up The Eighties'' (TV Series, ?1983) ::Robbie Coltrane, Miriam Margolyes, and, Tracey Ullman Category:Connections